wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Channeler
Channelers are a class who can Channel the One Power, a metaphysical energy source that functions the same as "magic" in other games and myths. Using the One Power, Channelers can utilize magic-like abilities called Weaves, enabling a wide variety of effects including healing, damage-dealing, and others. Channelers face a unique situation when it comes to use of pracs and skills in general. Gameplay is radically different between male and female channelers due to some of the basic storyline premises in the Wheel of Time series. Though gameplay and roleplay elements vary tremendously because of the fundamentals of the Wheel of Time books (this difference is a driving fundamental to the plot and story) mechanically speaking channeling as a male or female is a similar experience and pracs are used in much the same way. Unlike the other classes channelers have two prac pools, one for normal skills which increases at the same rate as a non-channeling character's and a separate one for channeling-related skills trainable only by channelers. Whereas the normal character classes face prac handicaps based on how far a skill type is from their own class, channelers are prac handicapped in every area. Female channelers require 4 pracs for a warrior training session, 2 pracs for hunter training and 3 pracs for thief training and males require 3 pracs for warrior, 2 for hunter and 3 for rogue. Males have a slight advantage in warrior training but this is massively offset by the large number of minuses males face in gameplay. These things guarantee that while any channeler can learn any skill a normal player can, they can never become as well skilled or as diverse in their skills as a warrior, hunter or thief, forcing them to rely increasingly on their channeling skills the farther they progress. The channeling prac pool advances in parallel with the mundane prac pool, but at a different rate. Mc's and fc's progress at the same rate in this area, though their prac trainer mobs are different. The practice percentage of the weave is the chance to succeed in weaving it. For a few weaves, such as Locate Life, Locate Object, Travel, and Gate, the practice percentage also determines the effective range of the weave. A failed weave costs sps as if it had succeeded. Channeling proficiency is broken into two areas: elemental knowledge and weaves. Each weave requires proficiency handling the elemental forces used in that weave which presents an interesting set of choices for channelers over the course of their training as they can specialize in high-level weaves which focus on a core group of elementals while sacrificing proficiency in other areas, or they can diversify their elemental and weave knowledge while sacrificing access to higher-tier weaves. Stat Modifiers *Str: -2 *Int: +3 *Wil: +3 *Dex: -2 *Con: -3 Practice Costs Male Channelers Warrior: 3 Hunter: 2 Rogue: 3 Channeler: 1 Female Channelers Warrior: 4 Hunter: 2 Rogue: 3 Channeler: 1 Skills Channel Channelers have the unique ability to Channel, allowing them to perform magic-like abilities known as Weaves. Category:Classes